


Milking

by Rukazaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bondage, Kidnapping, M/M, Milking, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo always wants fresh milk only. Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milking

  
  
**Title:**  365 Days Drabble/Sketch Challenge #1 Milking  
 **Fandom:**  Durarara!!  
 **Rating:**  Mature  
 **Pairing:**  Shizuo x Izaya  
 **Prompt:**  Milking  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The warm morning light fell on Shizuo’s closed eyes as the curtains softly waved with the wind. The debt collector blinked open his eyes and stretched, yawning.  
  
He turned around to check his alarm clock. He had woken up 5 minutes before it went off but he wasn’t angry. These days he didn’t mind waking up early.  
  
Turning off the clock before it blared, he got up, wearing just his boxers. Normally he would feel groggy as he trudged off for a quick shower but these days his routine changed drinking his first glass of milk before he did anything else.  
  
So he walked over to his closet and started to release the locks one by one with his sleepy eyes. The first lock on the top, the second, the third, the fourth…. One by one they came undone. It would be easy to just yank the door open for someone as strong as Shizuo but the door wasn’t locked for himself. It was locked and secured to keep the things inside, inside, and so no one else can open it from the outside.   
  
“Good morning.” Shizuo smiled brilliantly like the sun as he opened his closet door. Once opened, one can hear the sound of ‘chuuu~uk, chuuu~uk’ as the plastic bottle mechanically sucked with a suction cup.   
  
A pair of dark crimson eyes glared back in reply.   
  
Shizuo squat to take a good look at his cup of milk for the day.  
  
“Only this much? And I had the machine milk you all night long.” Shizuo sighed and tsked, clicking his tongue in disapproval. Neverthless, he unscrewed the bottle from the infamous informant’s tired cock. He licked the cum that spilled over a bit to his finger.  
  
“Mm. Fresh.” He smiled at the taste. The raven haired informant only glared back and muffled a moan through his gagball, his mouth and throat slick with copious amount of drool that had escaped each time he was forced to cum into the bottle all night long while the debt collector slept peacefully.   
  
The informant watched, his eyes filled with disdain as the blond drank straight from the bottle as if it was a fresh milk carton just delivered. Shizuo must have been thirsty… or the milk was just that delicious, as he drank it down all in one sitting, raising the bottle vertical as his tongue tried to lick at any of the remnants of the white goo around the rim. Once done, he let out a satisfied sigh all the while the smaller man bound in coarse ropes shot daggers at him with his blood-red eyes.   
  
Shizuo didn’t even seem to notice the glare or perhaps he was used to it. Regardless, he screwed back the bottle and checked to make sure that the informant’s pale body was wrapped tightly with the intricate binding, the skin marked with rope burns. The blond lightly pushed back the captive to check and make sure that the dildo inside him was secure too.   
  
Then with a nod of approval he turned back on the sucking machine and the dildo. His bound prey immediately jolted and moaned, his legs shuddering as his cock grew hard again from the forced arousal.   
  
“I’ll be back for lunch, Izaya-kun~. Be sure you have plenty this time.”   
  
And with that Shizuo closed and locked the door to his closet, leaving his daily milk machine writhing inside once more.   
  
-end ♥


End file.
